


a night together

by cesellia



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Death, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Please Don't Kill Me, i didnt even revise this, i just wanted to write something real quick, post chapter 4, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesellia/pseuds/cesellia
Summary: After witnessing the death of one of her closest friends, Sonia was in desperate need of comfort, even for a little bit.





	a night together

It was well after midnight. The cicadas which were always loud and noisy were now completely silent. The only noise was the gentle breeze from the trees occasionally.

She hated it. The island. The game. Everything. It was too much and she just wanted it to end already.

Sonia sat on her bed, holding the scarf of the deceased that Monokuma had given her just so she would feel more despair than what she already was.

His hamsters laid peacefully asleep in a makeshift cage she had made out of bamboo and sticks. It wasn't the best, but it was the least she could do for them.

She felt as though that _thing_ would appear any second in order to torment her, tell her that she could've stopped him from dying, that if _she_ had became blackened instead, he would still be alive.

 _Maybe that would've been the better outcome..._ Sonia thought, holding the scarf close to her as she looked longingly out the window towards the beach. 

Her mind snapped back to reality. No. She couldn't think like that. She still had all of her friends there on the island with her. There was no way she could possibly harm them. She loved them just as much as she loved her homeland.

Even with her resolve on the matter, the princess still didn't want to be alone, the death was still too fresh on her mind to be left alone.

Sonia slowly rose from her bed, now having to be careful to not wake the animals sleeping beside her. She threw a hoodie over her nightgown as she crept outside.

All but two cabins had their lights on. Nanami's and Komaeda's, which after that first incident, there was no way she would stay there and risk getting murdered or forced into murdering him.

She walked over to Nanami's cabin before gentle knocking on her door and reps of three. 

A few moments later, the gamer opened the door, looking more awake than she normally looked during the day. “Hmm...Sonia? Good evening...”

The princess bowed her head. “I am sorry to bother you, but may I please accompany you tonight? I'm...not feeling so well...” Her voice was quiet, bottom lip quivering as she spoke.

“I don't mind...,” Nanami replied, moving out of the doorway to let her in, “There are some cookies in that box over there,” She pointed towards the window seal where a small paper box was, “You didn't show up for dinner, so I assume you're hungry...”

Sonia had completely forgotten about her hunger. She smiled, “Thank you, Nanami.” She took the box that had about a quarter of it missing. There was a note attached:

_in care of ibuki (and the supermarket lol)_

She took one out and bit into it, shocked at how good it tasted. How could Nanami not devour those things?

With the box in her hand, she sat beside her on the carpeted floor. This was nice. She felt like she had control over her feelings again.

“Um...Nanami, what game is this?” She asked, pointing to the television screen with a character beating up enemies in rather...gruesome ways.

“Not sure...I found it at the supermarket. It's definitely not a game I have ever heard of.” She answered, reaching over to hand her a controller, “Want to play with me?”

The princess accepted the offer, saying how much she adored violent video games. For the next three hours, they just sat there, pressing down on the buttons with all their might as they try to destroy the other.

Eventually, the sun began to peak through the horizon. It was morning already? It felt as though she had just started playing.

Both of the girls were extremely tired, neither with enough energy to get up and return to their respective beds. So instead, they just laid down where they were.

Sonia watched as her friend instantly fell asleep. She reached over to her before gently placing a kiss on her cheek, “Thank you, Chiaki....”


End file.
